


Scars

by Inthecloudsofmyimagination



Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Veela Draco Malfoy, drarry oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthecloudsofmyimagination/pseuds/Inthecloudsofmyimagination
Summary: The sectumsempra spell leaves lifelong scars to the victim and thus, has caused permanent damage to Draco’s body. Harry sees them two years after he cast the spell and finally feels shattered for the destruction he inflicted. Potter showing guilt is exactly what Draco needs in order to gain the closure he’s been seeking. Now Harry has a chance to fully apologise for the irreversible deed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 245





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au with Draco as a Veela, along with a Christmas theme.

It was the first Christmas in three years Harry had spent at Hogwarts instead of at the burrow. He noticed quickly that it was Draco’s first Christmas at Hogwarts when normally he would be spending it with his parents. Harry was intrigued as to why he wasn’t at home with his mother – it was now a fact that Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned in Azkaban. So he spent much of Christmas day stealing quick glances at Draco in the dining hall, watching him as he pulled a wizard’s Christmas cracker with Pansy Parkinson and boasted about his mountain of gifts. He caught Harry’s eye instantaneously when he wandered in and out of the hall, looking rather suspicious as his eyes shifted from side to side. A familiar urge to get up and follow him overpowered Harry, Draco always had his power turned up to the maximum voltage. But ever since he’d caught him with the blood of a curse on his hands, Harry struggled to trust him, even when his thoughts clouded over with blissful reveries. He wished he could just shake these feelings away, but everyone affected by Draco was no longer in their right minds.  
Everyone knew about Draco’s Veela ancestry.  
Everyone had been caught in the firing line of his powers. Well, almost everyone. Ron and Hermione somehow remained unaffected by it. The compulsion to follow Draco was severe, Harry gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. Hermione was the first to notice and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh Harry, honestly.”  
The feeling was almost feverish. It was like a magnetic pull, a strong desire to launch himself over the table and throw himself in front of the silver-blonde boy. Ron clamped a hand on his arm which momentarily stopped him from acting on the pull.  
“Come on mate, remember who he is.” Said Ron.  
Draco disappeared again and the overwhelming emotion withdrew.  
But that wasn’t the last of Draco and his veela powers. After lunch, Harry strolled down the corridors, throwing a super bouncy ball he’d received from Ron for Christmas. He stopped short at the entrance of the hospital wing, where the doors were wide open and Madam Pomfrey was consulting an increasingly anxious Draco. His sleek hair was ruffled and sticking up in odd directions like Harry’s own obnoxious head of hair.  
“I’m sorry, Mr Malfoy, but there is little that I can do here.” Madam Pomfrey was saying.  
Dracos face fell at this response. “Are you sure?” he demanded, slowly stepping forward and unleashing full veela power, however, it did not work on Madam Pomfrey. She simply closed her eyes and shook her head with clasped hands.  
“I’m positively sure. There is just nothing to heal scars that deep … or charmed. I’m afraid – I’m afraid those are permanent.”  
Harry watched as Draco’s nostrils flared; he was clearly devastated by this news. Then he slid into the shadows as Draco rounded on his heel and marched back out of the hospital wing. The undying urge to follow him coursed through Harry stronger than ever. He crushed himself against the wall as hard as he could but Draco still had his power on full voltage, causing Harry to fling himself from the wall and follow him down the corridor. He wanted to talk to Draco, to immediately do something impressive – he must, but what? Performing an advanced spell seemed like a good way to go – but would it be enough for Draco?  
A few metres ahead, Draco rounded a corner and wandered into the prefect's bathroom. Harry stopped just outside the door as he snapped out of the euphoric trance. There were no pleasant memories in this room. He was surprised Draco would even give this bathroom a second thought after what occurred two years before. Harry approached carefully; he could hear Draco’s feet scuffling over the damp stone which had once swirled with his blood, as he lay dying. Harry’s chest tightened but he squeezed those flashbacks out and entered the bathroom just as his presence became known to Draco.  
He shot Harry a doleful look and slightly turned his hips so that the light caught his flesh. Harry choked on a whimper but managed to disguise it as a cough. Draco’s school shirt was unbuttoned, exposing cream skin and the deepest, ugliest war scars Harry had ever seen. They were lacerations from sectumsempra of course and hadn’t completely healed over – leaving stark white and blotchy gouges all over his upper chest, midsection, hips and abdominal area.   
Two years, Harry thought. Two years and they still look as fresh as the day he got them.  
“Pomfrey says they’ll never heal,” Draco disclosed quietly. His voice was measured, but his eyes reflected emotional pain. Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt; he’d been the one to cast the spell directly at him despite knowing the effects.  
“There’s nothing anyone can do?” Harry asked.  
Draco turned away and continued to stare at the horrid etchings in the dirty mirror.  
“Nothing. All thanks to you.”  
Harry inched his way closer. Draco had lessened his powers but just one glance was still powerful enough to lure. Images of the last time they kissed danced in Harry’s mind; they’d kissed for the first time months after sectumsempra. They had slept in the same bed all winter when a new school year arrived – Draco would apparate into Harry’s four-poster bed where they were always shielded by the curtain hangings. But when the previous year extinguished, Draco stopped his nightly visits and stolen kisses behind statues and corners. Harry had just accepted that their romance – or whatever it had been was over, and Draco began to date Pansy Parkinson instead.  
“Draco –“ Harry began, but it was hard to construct the right words to say. He truly was sorry he hurt Draco, the difficult part was to express it in the most sincere way.  
“I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I should never have hurt you – but I obviously realize this and I know it won’t mean anything to you now because the damage is already done.”  
Draco’s back and shoulders shook from the stifled crying he was trying to hide. He was still standing by a sink with his palm cupped over his mouth. It was then that Harry glimpsed his reflection in the dirty mirror above – eyes redder than a crimson sunset and his cheeks tear-streaked and pallid.   
“They’re ugly,” Draco finally replied.  
Harry with his heart bursting at the seams, touched the small of Draco’s back and felt surges of electricity tingling through his fingertips. “They don’t define you, Draco. Not one bit.”  
Draco winced at Harry’s touch, but he turned to face him anyway. He never let anyone see him this vulnerable, not even Pansy. Harry’s eyes travelled to the scars, starting from his abdomen and reaching up to his chest. His forefinger and thumb tenderly smoothed over the scars; they felt scratchy and rough to the touch.  
“I hope you can forgive me one day,” he murmured to Draco.  
Draco cuffed Harry’s wrists and tried to pry him off, but he seemed to change his mind and resist Harry’s tenderness.  
“I tried to cut you out of my life … for good,” Draco whispered. “That’s why I ghosted you.”  
Harry traced a rather large disfigurement on the underside of his wrist.  
“Yeah, I took a wild guess and figured you did that.” He pressed his lips to Draco’s wrist then traced another scar on his ribcage. “I can’t stay away from you and I think you know that.”  
Draco smirked for the first time since Harry followed him.  
“Really?”  
Harry paused and glared up at him from under his eyelashes.  
“You know very well what you’re doing.”  
“Had to keep you interested.”  
Harry lowered his head to gently kiss Draco’s ribcage, then peppered those kisses along the valley of his chest. Draco let out a contented sigh and fingered Harry’s plight of hair.  
“Merlin, I missed this.”  
“I’m glad,” Harry mumbled. He had missed the feel of Draco’s body and the way it had curved into his, he had missed the shape of his lips too, but most of all, he missed his musky scent that always clung to Harry long after his departure from Draco.  
“Well Potter, it’s your lucky day,” Draco said. “I’m going to forgive you.”  
Harry glanced up in surprise; he didn’t expect it to be dished out this soon. He expected Draco to make him feel guilty for a little longer at least.  
“You’re just lucky,” he muttered, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist. “that I love you.”


End file.
